


New York Minute

by Zarius



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Disney, F/M, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Sony Pictures, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, sony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Bad News Travels Fast (short piece based on the Sony/Disney drama)





	New York Minute

Happy stood at the edge of the pier, keeping an eye out for the boat to come into shore.

He didn't want to panic anyone, but according to his watch it was well over twenty five minutes late.

Happy paused for a moment, trying to conjure up a distraction, he drifted back to the courses Tony and Pepper made him take to lose some weight.

He turned back to Peter, MJ and May, clasping his hands together and bringing them close to the base of his chin; he looked up towards the sky, and then spread his arms far and wide.

"What's he doing?" MJ whispered.

"Follow my lead" said Happy, not turning his head to meet their gaze.

Peter, MJ and May did as Happy instructed, bringing their hands together, placing them beneath their chin, staring out at the sky, and spreading the arms across.

"You feel good?" Happy asked.

"A little" Peter said.

"He's not enjoying it" said MJ.

"Yes I am"

"You're not, 'cause you know he's got bad news"

"You know all about bad news, you give it to virtually everyone around you" said Peter.

"I think you like to be around bad news, it gives you character"

"Nobody knows what to do with my character, I feel like I'm being pulled in different directions, Avengers want to keep me where I am and make a case for my innocence , Happy wants to send us away so the bad news doesn't come anywhere near us"

"Well I'm around, so that plan sucks already" said MJ.

"Happy, what is this all about?" May said, throwing her hands down in defeat.

"I'm telling you, its bad news" MJ replied.

Suddenly, a boat's horn could be heard, Happy turned around and beamed at the sight of the small ship.

"Right, it's in people, grab everything and get on board"

Everyone picked their items up and moved towards the end of the pier as the boat drifted into a suitable boarding position.

Peter was the last to walk past Happy, but he stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't take this" he said, grabbing one of his bags from him.

"Why not?"

"This isn't your bag"

"Yes it is"

"No, it can't be your bag"

Peter didn't know how to react, for he knew what was in there, he knew who had given him it, and now through the machinations of people and power beyond his control, he was being forced to leave it behind.

Leave the memory alone.

As if it never mattered.

"I could have been someone Happy..." Peter said, tears forming in his eyes.

Happy wrapped an arm around his head and cradled it.

"I know kid, I know" he said.

May blew Happy a kiss and beckoned Peter to join him and MJ on the boat.

Peter dried his eyes and clambered on board, he waved back at Happy.

"Keep my seat at the table warm" he said, referring to his place in the Avengers, a position he potentially might never have again.

Peter looked towards MJ, and smiled.

"You reckon this thing could go a little quicker?" she asked him.

"Bad news sure likes to travel fast" he said, reaching for her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"I just think that should be a fitting epitaph for us as residents of this great city...we've been and gone in a New York minute" she said, before giving him a tender kiss.


End file.
